


Kiss Me

by shintarouthewizard



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Books about Kissing, Fluff, French Kissing, How Do I Tag, Kissing, Lucky Items, M/M, Tsundere Midorima Shintarou, lots and lots of kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-14
Updated: 2015-12-14
Packaged: 2018-05-06 17:03:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5424953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shintarouthewizard/pseuds/shintarouthewizard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucky item with a book about kissing? Kazunari is bound to take advantage of it, and so he did.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss Me

“Shin-chan. I’ve been wondering since this morning but… what is that book you’ve been carrying the whole day?”  


“A book about kissing. That’s today’s lucky item for Cancer, obviously.”

“... Seriously?”

One thing to expect from Kazunari when you engage in a relationship with him is that he frequently laughs at the most stupid and silliest of things, no matter how big or small they are. Honestly, if there was a book about laughter, Takao could be a potential contributor to a major part of its content.

“Will you stop laughing already and get back to work?” Shintarou adjusted his glasses, glaring at the laughing male with animosity. “We have a project we’re supposed to finish by tomorrow and I do not wish to waste any more time.”

Shintarou gritted his teeth as he watched Kazunari laughed continuously for about a minute before he finally stopped.

“Don’t look so serious, Shin-chan.” Kazunari said after finally having recovered from laughter, wiping the tears that hung around the corner of his eyes. He waved his hand dismissively like the project was not a big deal at all. “We’re not even close to the deadline yet.”

“This is why you are no good.” Shintarou retorted, snorting in dissatisfaction and annoyance. It was because of Kazunari that they’ve barely managed to finish their last assignment on time, and he’s not about to let it happen again for the second time in the row. He returned into scribbling notes onto his notebook in a neat fashion, jotting down the important facts that may be of use in their project instead of paying any further attention to his boyfriend.

That is until his lucky item was stolen by Kazunari.

“Oi!” Shintarou growled, green orbs quickly darted up from the pile of notes.

“I am just looking, don’t be such a party pooper geez.” Kazunari flashed a devilish grin, flipping through the pages as those curious eyes scan through each and every one of them.

“Stop taking my lucky items without my permission, Kazunari.” Shintarou said coldly, but instead, he felt Kazunari’s lips brushed across the back of his hand gently, which effectively rendered Shintarou speechless for a couple of seconds as his face quickly reddened.

“W-What are you doing idiot!?” Shintarou snapped, retracting his hand instantaneously as he gave a look that was mixed with confusion and anger.

“Giving you a hand kiss, like the book suggested.” Kazunari said smugly as a toothy grin graced his features. “Have you not read this book at all?”

“O-Of course I have!” Shintarou said immediately. It was crucial to read the book’s contents in addition to carrying it or its lucky item effects may not last. As Shintarou would not risk having his luck drop at any cost, he would read all of the books that were his lucky item of the day. No matter how obscure, strange or odd the book was, he would still dedicate his attention into it. Including this one.

Kazunari hummed in response before his eyes narrowed as his lips curled upwards into a smirk that reminded Shintarou of an incubus, or the devil himself. He must be planning something devious, this was what his intuition was telling him.

And he was right when Shintarou felt himself being pushed against his own bed, his back colliding against the soft mattress before Kazunari followed suit.

“W-What in the world are you doing Kazunari!?” Shintarou snarled before his body froze at the feeling of the other’s wet tongue tracing along his lips, instantly shutting him up.

“Guess what this kiss is, Shin-chan?” Kazunari teased, every syllable was laced with that sickeningly sweet voice that sends shivers down Shintarou’s body. It was indeed very sensual as the book had described it would be.

“T-The Lick Kiss, obviously.” He stammered, still shaking from the sudden chills of pleasure that Kazunari’s tongue was giving him, and that was only on his lips too.

“Correct. Someone’s been studying I see~” Kazunari smirked again before his tongue was back, this time slipping into his mouth as it danced along his own tongue, sending sparks of pleasure all across his body from his lips down to the tips of his toes. Shintarou brought both of his hands up, pulling the shorter male closer to his body as the kiss deepened considerably.

He would never admit it out loud, but Kazunari was an amazing kisser. The way his tongue would curl against his own prompted the bespectacled male to close his own eyes as he let himself melt deep into the kiss, his large hands traveled up and down through Kazunari’s back. Shintarou wished they could keep this up forever, but the need for oxygen was slowly enveloping his mind, and so was the lustful desire.

Shintarou gently pulled away from the other’s lips, a trail of saliva connecting the both of their lips briefly as he does so. Kazunari was pleased, almost too pleased with that smug grin plastered on his face, even if the both of them were panting for air.

How disgraceful, of him to fall right into the mischievous male’s schemes once more without even realising it. The moment he captured his own lips, Shintarou knew he had fallen too deep in, and it was frustrating to know that Kazunari probably knew that as well.

“Stop being so grumpy all the time.” Kazunari teased him again, his finger poking right at Shintarou’s cheeks, which prompted the male to smack it away with his hand.

“I am not grumpy. I am just displeased that we are procrastinating.” Shintarou huffed in displeasure, crossing his arms together as he tried to glare menacingly, although his whole face was in a light shade of pink, which ruined the whole menacing part completely.

Kazunari burst into laughter. “Honestly Shin-chan,” He struggled to say while holding his stomach together as if it might explode any moment. “your face says otherwise!”

Shintarou’s eye twitched before he raised his hand and smacked the back of Kazunari’s head hard, which replaced the other’s laughter with groans of pain.

“Ouch! What was that for!?” Kazunari rubbed the back of his head as he whined again.

“For being an idiot, obviously.” Shintarou grunted, but he leaned forward, giving a peck on Kazunari’s forehead before he turned away in embarrassment.

“For being _your_ idiot.” Kazunari corrected.

“Shut up.” Shintarou kept his gaze away, his cheeks still dusted in shades of pink.

“Hey, Shin-chan?” Kazunari began, his fingers cupping the chin of Shintarou’s chin as he turned his head towards him.

“W-What do you want?” Shintarou’s met the other’s golden hues. He could feel the hot, lustful gaze that almost felt like physical touches all over his body.

“We should try out the rest of the kisses in this book, what do you say?” Kazunari sneered, eyes glowing with mischief.

“No. Absolutely not!” Shintarou snarled, but he was too late when he was pounced upon, his wrists held tightly by the other’s firm’s grip.

“Too late~” Kazunari smirked, before his head leaned down towards his ear, giving it a nibble.

“Kazunari!”

**Author's Note:**

> I can’t believe this took me so long but omg anon I really hope you liked it! A big thanks to @simplyaverage for proofreading it for me ahhh ;v;  
> It’s my first time writing MidoTaka/TakaMido so I hope this is okay omg.
> 
> Visit me @ shintarouthewizard.tumblr.com if you wanna follow me xD


End file.
